Electromechanical shutters are well known in the art and have been used in a number of applications, for example, in which light exposes a photosensitive surface. It is, of course, highly advantageous to miniaturize such shutters. Conventional electromechanical shutters are typically greater that 1 cubic centimeter in volume. The materials and methods for the fabrication of these devices are inadequate for the fabrication of microelectromechanical shutters which are less than 1 cubic centimeter in volume.